


Partners

by SeventhRidDle



Category: She-Ra - All Media Types, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Cat!Catra, Catra is a… cat, Disaster Gays, F/F, I JUST WANTED TO MAKE CAT PUNS BUT I GUESS NOT, I wanted this to be fluffy, If the Rebellion won before finding She-Ra, Magic AU, Witch!Adora, but idk wtf happened, catradora, descriptions of torture, mentions of Entrapta, mentions of Scorpia, not childhood friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhRidDle/pseuds/SeventhRidDle
Summary: “Aww, I did wait so long to have a good conversation with you after I got back to my original body, but I guess the cat got your tongue, hm?” The peculiar person cackled as she slunk far from the poor blonde. She offered a hand, and Adora took it to right herself up.She stared at the woman in awe, before surmising, “I wasn’t expecting you to be an exhibitionist. I should really get you some clothes.”“Oh, I thought you were enjoying it.” The brunette chuckled, causing Adora to be flustered once more. “It's been so long, I actually got used to this.”





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a crack fic for Catradora, but everything got so intense. I only planned for cat-familiar and her witch shenanigans, but the story just panned out for itself that everybody's saving everyone's ass.

           “No, Adora, no matter how wonderful your crafts are, no matter how perfect your spells are, you will _not_ graduate without finding a familiar.” Bow surmised. “After the Horde-Rebellion dispute, this is the tradition that had been agreed upon after the Horde lost the entire war. A witch should find a Horde member to which she place under her watch and care-- that’s, like, the rule number one of the witch club.”

 

           “You mean I have to be their surveillance?” Adora pouted, slouching on her room’s seat. “Just thinking about having one of them under my beck and call… I don’t want a _slave_ , Bow. I just want an _equal_. The Assembly is not really fond about having the Horde as an equal. If I don’t get my familiar in check, they’ll just blast them to rainbows.”

 

           “They kind of have a point, you know?” Glimmer apparated nearer to the pair, of which the other two had expected. The dust of glitters settled to the floor, disappearing, as the other girl plopped on the nearby bed. “I mean, with how gnarly those brutes are, we’d better just keep watch before something goes _really_ bad.”

 

           “Not everyone in the Horde is like that.” Adora huffed.

 

           “Yeah?” Glimmer leaned further, raising a brow. “Name one person, from the Horde, that hadn’t harm a being in pure want.”

 

           “Okay, that’s not entirely a fair judgement--” Before Bow could finish his sentence, Adora exclaimed before the two.

 

           “Me!” She exclaimed.

 

           “No, you are _not_ in the Horde anymore, Adora.” Glimmer shot up, pointing at her friend. “You’re with us, and the Assembly is more than happy to have you after the ascension of the next generation.”

 

           “Well, I don’t exactly know much about that, if you remember my first presentation to Queen Angella and the entirety of Bright Moon.” Adora harrumphed as Bow sat on the armrest of her chair. “Simply having assurances to a place in the Assembly is sketchy, I’d rather not.”

 

           “The misunderstanding was mostly our fault.” Glimmer shrugged.

 

           “Look, as a compromise, we’ll just have to find one that’s sweet and good. Not _everyone_ in the Horde is as bad as how Glimmer makes them to be. After that, it’ll be an easy breeze in the park; no need to be conscious about surveilling one of them.” Bow snaked his arm around his friend’s shoulder, giving her an assuring squeeze. “Think about it, you might find yourself getting along with them, and _bam_ \-- equality and compromise. You’re happy, somebody else is happy, and you can graduate without problems.”

 

           Glimmer merely rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. “You sure love your ideals, Bow.”

 

           The blonde witch frowned, not entirely warming up to the idea. She certainly wished she didn’t need to find any loophole to the entire buddy-buddy system the Rebellion’s Assembly had thought of, but she guessed it’s all that she can do right after the entire debacle.

 

           “Look, you might even have a good shot with it. I mean, Entrapta and I had seriously been having fun creating all sorts of inventions. I’m learning more from her than I ever did from this place.” Bow once again tried to reassure her. “It’s simply a stupid little title that makes you seem better and shinier than they are.”

 

           “She’s a former Rebellion witch forced to be able to shift into a compact _machine_ , Bow.” Adora emphasized. “That doesn’t really seem like a healthy relationship, don’t you think?”

 

           “You are _completely_ right, however, it’s not as if I don’t give her the freedom to revert back into her original form.” Bow shrugged. “Besides, she’s in utter paradise with looking into how the entire thing works. I’d say we both benefit from it. I leave her to her shenanigans, I don’t get to forcefully create our interaction.”

 

           “And what about you?” Adora switched her sights to Glimmer. “How’s Scorpia?”

 

           Annoyance passed through her face, irate and displeased. “Peachy. If I get her out of her little state, she’ll run towards me with her misplaced soft personality and over enthusiasm with her new BFF drawings. They’re improving, though, I won’t deny. I usually leave her with my mother since both of them somehow got along.”

 

           “God, at least I get to pick them.” Adora sunk further into the seat, an act that she didn’t think was any more possible. “Hopefully I get lucky and find my familiar’s true state as someone I could _actually_ get along with.”

 

 

 

           “Sorry, she’s the last one out of the litter.” The keeper sounded apologetic, as she raised the cage of a hissy orange tabby. “She has her feisty personality, as you can see, so nobody wanted to take her. Usually it’s protocol to terminate anyone that’s left after the first year’s pick… but I just had to hold onto her just in case. Believe it or not, this little fella has her charm. Good to know she’ll be in good hands, though. I couldn’t cover for her forever.”

 

           Adora pursed her lips, taking it from the keeper. She felt sickened to think that this person almost died just because she refused to take in a familiar. Adora guessed that it’s mighty better than to hold guilt into her conscience. “Hey.” She softly greeted. “I’m Adora.”

 

           But the tabby simply hissed, hackles raised, and tail swishing. Her brown mane stood on end, and her blue and yellow eyes widened.

 

           “Nice to meet you, too.” Adora sighed. The cat simply flattened her back to the end of her cage, clawing out with her exposed black claws.

 

 

 

           “In order to find your familiar’s true form, you’ll have to bond with it.” A pause, until the book sailed through the room. It rattled the mahogany door before flopping on the carpeted floor, coupled with the angry grunt of a witch. “What does that even mean?!”

 

           “It means you have to befriend and care for them.” Glimmer rolled her eyes as she apparated in the middle of the room. She picked the book and walked towards her frustrated friend. “I also am deeply thankful that I have transported a second later before I get myself hit by a two-ton book. How’s the familiar picking?”

 

           “It’s alright… for the most part. She’s the only one left, so I took her in.” Adora gestured to the large cage near to her table, with the cat curled in the corner. Based on the cringing face of Glimmer, she already knew the trouble that was underway.

 

           “Wow, you’re one unlucky witch, aren’t you?” Glimmer plopped down the bed, examining the sleeping little demon. “The first day of the picking, everyone had simply shoved each other away from her. She even scratch poor little Perfuma’s hand, and she’s the most nature-friendly person I’ve ever met!”

 

           “There’s a huge difference between flowers and cats, I wouldn’t be surprised.” Adora stated. “Plus, it’s been two years since the picking, so I have to bet she’s learned a thing or two about cooperation. That is, if the keeper was truly right.”

 

           “Well, you better hope that everything is going to be fine because the little demon just woke up.” The other girl gestured. True to Glimmer’s words, the tabby stretched its form within the cage, glaring with her heterochromatic eyes.

 

           “Don’t speak ill of her, Glimmer.” Adora scolded. “She hasn’t caused any trouble with me. And neither has she, with you.”

 

           “We’re roommates, Adora. I really hope I won’t wake up to see myself with a body full of scratches.” Glimmer huffed. “I won’t want to clean _that_ bloody mess.”

 

           “She’ll try to resist clawing your face off, isn’t that right?” Adora regarded her feline familiar, who merely stared at her before curling up into a ball once more. It’s the better impression that Adora has celebrated, as her interaction did not end into another spit of a hiss. “Told you.”

 

           Glimmer wasn’t convinced, but she let it slide. Her palms replaced the book back on Adora’s table as she teleported with a parting warning, “If I get clawed, I’ll claw it back.”

 

 

 

           Adora gasped as she retracted from the cage in full force. She yelped from shock, not pain, as she nursed her bleeding finger. She sat right up as and glared at her familiar before she saw the tabby’s own concern. She gave her a slight huff before inching closer to the cage. “It’s okay, it’s just a scratch, see?”

 

           She opened up her palm to show a tiny new mark among the few band-aids that littered her hand. “Just another line on my hand, it’s not a big deal. You should really be careful where those claws go.” She lightly chided. The cat bounded up to her, once more, with the cage separating the two of them. A hesitant paw reached out from the bars of her cage, placing it on the healthier palm, as if reassuring that it wasn’t intended.

 

           “I know, it’s basic instinct. I’m sorry if I startled you. I should really get you out of the cage so you don’t have to be too jumpy all the time.” Adora pondered before sanitizing her wound and placing another band-aid. She opened the cage door to find the tabby slowly retracting from the enclosed space. “I really hoped to do that a bit sooner, but I didn’t know what would happen if I did. I guess, I’ll just have to trust you.”

 

           Intelligent blue and yellow eyes scanned her face, as the cat explored the room. She circled her supposed master with scrutiny, until she nuzzled her face on the newly wounded hand. “Aww, you’re cute when you’re not hissing at everything.” She teased. The cat gave her a quick glare before continuing her ministrations. Her fingers reached out and caressed the tabby’s mane, earning her a delightful purr. For a moment, Adora’s heart melted.

 

           Just as quick was their moment of peace, the tabby rushed far and clambered onto the highest shelf. She meowed softly before making the place her perch. “Well, there's plenty of time until we can fully get along, I guess?”

 

 

 

           Adora did _not_ expect her tabby’s true state. She surmised that maybe her tabby was extremely boisterous and distant, and yet the woman that rests upon her bed was entirely different. Her body was slender, that was expected, as her familiar form had been sleek. However it’s also visible that her familiar had well-developed muscles on her body, slightly twitching with every slight movement. Her stiff mane was ruffled and curly, and her body was littered with freckles and stripes. As for Adora, she wasn’t entirely expecting a very confused skip of her heart beat. She concluded that it’s her thorough excitement to see who her new companion was… not at all that her familiar is currently naked in the middle of her room, curled tight and sleeping peacefully.

 

 _“Calm down, Adora.”_ She chided, internally.

 

           Maybe it’s because of the cat’s instinct that the woman rose from her slumber, rubbing her eyes with her clawed hands. She regarded Adora, who has her sheets raised to her neck, trying to hide the deep red complexion that crawled upon her cheeks.

 

           “Well, I should be excited for this, but in reality, I am extremely tired.” The familiar stated, her voice unusually high pitched and squeaky. “Let’s leave the introductions,” a yawn. “In the morning. Good night.”

 

           And just like that, the woman went back to sleep. Adora didn’t know that she was holding her breath until she released it with a hefty sigh. She scoured her room to see that Glimmer had not been interrupted with their sleep, further relaxing the blonde. With a short contemplation, Adora had placed the blanket on her body over her currently naked companion, in hopes that she wouldn’t kick it off. It’s so much harder to explain why she has a naked woman on her bed if, well, the naked woman has her entire body presented with little care. Then again, Glimmer will surely understand. Adora had concluded that she’s doing it for the sake of propriety, for sure.

 

           The morning didn't blind her as per usual, yet her alarm went off from the stand. She felt her bed jostle from a movement, and the ringing sound died down from an immediate slamming sound. She slowly opened her eyes to figure out what happened only to see someone's face inches from her own face. Glimmer murmured underneath her breath, stubbornly shoving herself deeper into slumber.

 

           “5 minutes more…” She mumbled. And yet, Adora had only heard her heart in a fast-beat staccato, as if it's about to wrestle out of her chest.

 

           “Hey Adora.” The keen rough voice greeted in a subtle sultry tone paired with a casual smirk. Her canines were pronounced and sharp upon her supple lips.

 

           “H- Hi.” Adora squeaked out, pinned underneath the still-naked body of her supposed familiar.

 

           “Do you have any idea how frustrating it was to stay like that for _years_? You really did make me wait for so long.” Her familiar purred. “You were really sweet, though, I'll have to admit. Don’t expect the same from me, though.”

 

           Adora tried to talk, but no voice came out. Her lips trembled with their proximity, her mouth felt extremely dry, and her body was unusually sensitive from where skin and fur would touch. A black claw traced her cheek, as the woman inched away. She felt herself breathe, able to exhale. Her eyes then switched to the brown tail that flickered at the back.

 

           “Aww, I did wait so long to have a good conversation with you after I got back to my original body, but I guess the cat got your tongue, hm?” The peculiar person cackled as she slunk far from the poor blonde. She offered a hand, and Adora took it to right herself up.

 

           She stared at the woman in awe, before surmising, “I wasn’t expecting you to be an exhibitionist. I should really get you some clothes.”

 

           “Oh, I thought you were enjoying it.” The brunette chuckled, causing Adora to be flustered once more. “It's been so long, I actually got used to this.”

 

 

 

           Catra, as the woman introduced herself, wasn't entirely a cooperative soul. Regardless, she was decent enough to wear enough clothing to hide her naked form. However, as of now, she's perched back on the top shelf, resting on the height that Adora couldn't reach.

 

           “C'mooon, Catra,” Adora whined. “Can you _please_ come down here so we can finish this? I swear you won't even feel a thing.”

 

           “And get back to walking on my stubby paws? No, thanks.” Catra huffed.

 

           “Honestly, just help me out, please?” Adora tried to pout her way through it, but Catra was never a puppy lover. She replied with a deep scowl and a swishing tail, completely glaring at the witch before curling away from her. “Oh, come on!”

 

           “Listen, princess, I seriously am not comfortable with being a compact creature, and would _deeply_ appreciate if I do not revert back.” Catra stated. “So you can go and find another way to practice your magic on.”

 

           “I’m sorry for bothering you, then.” Adora murmured before leaving the room for the courtyard. She found Bow and Glimmer bickering about, as the students milled throughout the numerous gates of the school’s inner walls. In reality, Etheria is inefficient without the magic that runs through its core, and the same magic is what makes Etheria such a beautiful place. After the great war between the Rebellion and the Horde, Adora couldn’t have possibly imagined a better breathtaking sight than this. And to witness such beauty, she had to be a deserter of the kind she had served. To think that she had only gotten by because of the unbelievable luck she carried-- the blessing of She-Ra. If the blood of the greatest witch never flowed through her veins, she wondered what sort of shifted familiar would she be.

 

           She observed her two closest friends interact with mirth, and wondered if she ever did deserve to be free. She knows it’s the rules of war, but how can she simply walk free as her once brethrens were forced to abandon their lives, whether they’re dead or alive? Adora never told Bow and Glimmer about it, as how can they ever understand the guilt and the struggle? The blonde turned her back and bolted far from the courtyard, concluding that her mental state would fare better in the combat arena.

 

           Upon stepping onto the coliseum, Adora felt the magic, within her, dwindle. The combat arena was made to cater for magicless encounterance situation, much alike to a battle between Commonfolk-- those who do not possess magic. In any case, it is very much unlikely to shed the magic from a strong magic-user. However, the knowledge of being unburdened and defenseless had made Adora surprisingly at ease. After all, the entire reason why the Horde was created was _because_ of the inequity between Commonfolk and the Mages.

 

           Adora shook her head, trying to release her thoughts away from the war. She wasn’t here to stress about it, as the combat arena was to destress. She slunk into the porous rocks that served as the seats, pulling out a book that serves as the students’ guide to their familiars. Although, whether how many times Adora had read its theoreticals, it wouldn’t serve its purpose if she couldn’t muster to do it. After all, it’s still against her principles-- to simply command an equal being to become whatever she wills them to be. However, she simply knows that the Assembly might get her head for it, as she had been merciful with the Horde. She didn’t exactly want to prove her allegiance anymore than she has to, after all.

 

           It took her a dozen of minutes to realize that she had been reading the same passage over and over again, until she relented to simply keep the book in her satchel. She rummaged through and found her packed light snack before feeling a presence above her. Her blue eyes trained to the source of the shadow and saw familiar blue and yellow staring back.

 

           “Oh, it’s you.” Adora simply stated, shedding the paper wrap over her simple sandwich. Catra bounded next to her, sitting with less ease due to her tail.

 

           “You do realize you forgot to feed me?”

 

           The blonde’s eyebrows raised, completely confused. “I thought you would’ve gone and escaped by now.”

 

           “You do remember that there’s a barrier that stops me from doing exactly that?” Catra deadpanned. “Besides, where else will I go? At least I’m treated well enough as a compensation of war. Out there, I’ll probably die from either extreme social ostracization or error through survival. And although I’m all out for survival, I don’t think the world out there is the same Etheria I was used to.”

 

           Adora’s face scrunched at the thought once more, before sighing slow. “Once a soldier, always a soldier.” She gave the unwrapped sandwich to Catra who willingly nabbed it from her clutch. “Sorry for forgetting about your food.”

 

           “You know, it’s kind of scary to know that some of you actually _mean_ that.” Catra spoke in between bites. “I mean, I’m not biting the hand that’s literally feeding me, but isn’t the Rebellion supposed to hate my guts?”

 

           “Not me. I could never evolve to be like that, no matter how much everyone wanted me to.”

 

           “Is that why it took you so long to find a familiar? The reason why you haven’t forcefully placed me under the shifting spell? All of that because of some moral issue that’s completely _not_ a problem since it’s already a joint agreement?” Catra gave her a teasing smirk, the one that surely would make her irritated. “Wow, aren’t you a piece of work, Ms Rebel.”

 

           Adora was about to open up and defend herself from the most truthful analysis of her, but a finger drew up and shushed her. “At first, I was very much hesitant and thought that maybe this kid would break in the next couple of days. And then it hit me with a ton of bricks, so tell you what. I’ll cooperate.”

 

           The witch’s mouth slowly formed a bright grin, as Catra continued to speak. “I will have my own terms in our agreement, however, and that includes space. As you might notice, I _want_ space, so if you could give that to me, I’ll appreciate that. Second, you will feed me since it’s technically your responsibility. Third...” Catra kept listing things off, and Adora couldn’t find any fault in the compromise that was being given to her. That was until the last part where the beastkin basically mumbled through it. “And last, I’m sleeping on your bed.”

 

           “What? But where else would I sleep?” Adora almost exclaimed. Catra remained slightly bashful, yet she voiced out her compromise.

 

           “I don’t need you anywhere out of the bed. You can stay there. I’ll just sleep back at the foot, so it’s quite a simple request. You don’t seem to shift when you’re asleep, anyway.” Catra thumped her foot on the ground, her skin simply darker and flushed underneath the short fur. Adora can’t keep smiling at the fact that Catra was entirely embarrassed about the request, but she kept the amusement for herself.

 

           “Okay. I’ll do as I’m told if that’s it.” Adora held out her hand. Catra gave her a slight pause before taking the palm, gripping it tight before shaking it stiffly.

 

           “Pleasure making a deal with you.” She grinned, her canines presented fully.

 

 

 

           “You know, I always say this, but you’re _really_ significantly easier to be with when you’re in your familiar form.” Adora chuckled, teasing her slightly annoyed companion. “Especially when you sleep on the bed.” She had been hanging around with Catra more than the usual, as Glimmer and Bow tried to distance from her “unleashed” familiar. It’s not as if she could actually leash a free spirit as Catra.

 

           The orange tabby must have rolled her eyes, but she still bounded to her and nuzzled Adora’s wand-wielding hand. “Okay, okay, give me a minute, I’ll perform the spell again.” Satisfied, Catra had trotted further from the witch. She puffed her chest and readied herself, until she shrieked and jumped high off the ground. The door gave a loud bang as Glimmer had entered the room.

 

           “Was that really necessary?” Adora frowned, trying to calm down her disturbed companion.

 

           “You’re darn right, it is! Hurry, my mo-- Queen Angella had requested your presence in the Assembly court.” Glimmer pounced at her as Bow followed suit, panting and exhausted.

 

           “Hey… Adora.” He huffed between heaving, raising a palm as a greeting.

 

           “What on Etheria does the queen want from me?” She cocked her head, with Catra jumping off of her arms.

 

           “I don't know, but,” She leaned forward, whispering harshly in their close proximity. “It must be about the cat.” She pointed at Catra who had been busy grooming her fur. She looked up before scurrying away from their gazes. Adora have a slight smile of amusement from her antics, but she was hurriedly pulled by the teleporting woman.  “Come on, let’s go!”

 

           Bow, alone and tired, let out a yelp of frustration, “Oh, come on!”

 

 

 

           Glimmer wasn't wrong, it _was_ about Catra. After her enchantment from the Assembly court's grand room, the High Queen Angella had proceeded to call her attention. “As you may know, we are very appreciative to have your presence, Adora.” She started. “As for matters with why you were called upon, we will continue the meeting of the Assembly as soon as possible.”

 

           “The mongrel should be casted away!” A loud booming voice of the Kingdom of Snows’ queen had immediately reverberated in the high walls of the court. After her outburst, the other Queens had soon after murmured further, providing their agreement towards the protested matter.

 

           “She’s right, what sort of organized coalition are we if we simply let a _Force Captain_ of Hordak’s army on the loose? A certified murderer near our very own children!” King Mercia of the Salineas had raised his voice from the ocean of mumbling voices. With the Kingdom of Snow’s fuel and the Kingdom of Salineas’ stoke, the flames had raged through the Assembly court. Outrage had been demanded, and Adora had been left to witness the entire process in awe. As if a switch had be slammed, the court had silenced from the ringing voice of Queen Angella.

 

           “Silence!” She boomed, and the pause had traveled her echoing with a beautiful acoustics. Adora, for once, had now witnessed the intensity and the truth behind the decision, en masse, to bring Queen Angella on the throne. This is her power. “We are here to conduct _proper_ ordinance and jurisdiction on a _life_ . I am more than willing to bury every last dregs of Lord Hordak’s rule, but what we have upon our hands is more than a ruling-- it’s a living, breathing _person_.”

 

           “You weren’t as opposed to see his brainwashed army as mere mediums of magic to our children, Angella.” The Queen of Plumeria had sniped. “I’m surprised to see that you _do_ have a moral compass.”

 

           With such little statement, the Assembly had once more collectively discussed their own statements in a chaotic noise. Adora was aghast, seeing how unruly the Assembly truly was. She turned her head, and stared at her friend, only to see her face stoic-- most probably reserved from how many Assembly meetings she has witnessed go awry. She felt it tasteless until she heard another representative in the kingdom roar, “Exile her! We can find the descendant of She-Ra some other pest. They breed fast, after all!”

 

           A bubble of anger sprung from within, and the witch contended the court’s noise with her own loud shout. “You brought me here, at least let me have my say on the matter!”

 

           With a pin drop that may echo within the court, it had once more been silenced. She gripped the railing of the podium, her knuckles pale. Glimmer’s eyes widened at Adora’s outburst, and she didn’t know how to assess the situation at hand; whether it is going to end badly or good.

 

           “I have trained my magic and _bonded_ with Catra for as long as two months. Those are two months that I am willing to use as witness. And within those two months I can attest that she is of no harm to anyone, other than a simple child-like act.” She clearly stated, the Assembly simply scrutinizing her judgement. “If there comes a time where she causes trouble or harm, I will take in full responsibility for her actions. With this, I am very  much confident to vouch for _my familiar_.”

 

           It was a couple of seconds until the Queen of Plumeria had spoken. “If it is the will of She-Ra’s descendant, then I will provide her my support.”

 

           “That’s preposterous! To conduct punishment to our greatest weapon due to a probable mishap done by the Force Captain of Hordak’s army?” Another King had growled. “Don’t you think that it isn’t safe to listen to this childish musing?”

 

           “I know that I am valuable to all of you, and you already know the power I have as a descendant of the greatest witch that once lived.” Adora leaned forward, placing a hand on her chest. “So remember that whatever problem that she may cause, I _will_ fix it with the best of my abilities. And if I cannot, then it’s up to your judgement.”

 

           “Is that truly what you want, Adora?” Queen Angella had asked. “This is a heavy responsibility.”

 

           “It is, your worship.” She firmly stated, which Glimmer

 

           “May the First Ones have mercy on you, child. This decision will guarantee you a very unpredictable path… trusting someone like her.” The Queen of Plumeria had whispered. “How daring.”

 

           “The Assembly trusted me within the premise of the Rebellion. It’s time I pay it back to someone who doesn’t really mean harm to anyone.”

 

           With that, Adora left the courtroom with a heavy breath, and Glimmer in tow. The latter had been giving her worried looks as Bow quickly jumped off the window ledge. With Catra on his side, her feline form had circled the witch’s boots with a pointed look.

 

           “How did it go?” Bow had asked, frowning further as Glimmer directed her worried glances to Bow.

 

           “It’s okay-- it’s great, in fact!” Adora grinned, too wide for the other two to be comfortable with. Adora had always been bad at telling lies, but not everything can be won with confidence. The blonde plucked the mewling familiar and brisked far from the two. “Anyway, I gotta go and get Catra back to her original form so… Bye!”

 

           She didn’t notice the extremely worried look Bow had given her, and Glimmer merely held him back. “Okay, Adora. Call us if you need anything. You know where to find us.”

 

           The woman significantly calmed down, nodding at her friends. “Yeah, thank you.”

 

 

 

           “Ugh, why can’t you just _behave_ yourself since Adora thought it’s _such_ a good idea to let you free?!” Glimmer shrieked, extremely exhausted and tired as she scolded an apathetic Catra. The beastkin’s tail merely flickered as she lazily stared from her top-shelf perch. “Can’t you care a teensy bit more for Adora’s well being?”

 

           “See, kid, it wouldn’t matter to Adora whatever I do. All of you already judged me as this mischievous and irresponsible being, so why do I even need to try?” Catra huffed, shooting a toothpick at the irate witch. The woman was appalled, staring down at the piece of wood with extreme disgust.

 

           “You don’t really _care_ about Adora, do you?! She’s out there fixing _all_ the things you do and all you give her is this stupid, stubborn ungratefulness! The stealing in the treasury, the disturbance in the combat arena, the numerous damages on the protected ancient trees in the Whispering woods, and then the assault of a refugee village that Adora was sent to help. I knew it was a mistake from the very start and all the way to the fact that she recklessly _vouched_ for you in the middle of the _Assembly_! Look what good it has done to her, she’s ran herself to the ground; exhausted!” Glimmer gasped for her breath after her last remark, leaving Catra’s eyes wide from the information given to her. She then schooled her bewildered face, recovering from the initial shock.

 

           “The Rebellion made this pact, and I’m honoring my and Adora’s word. I can do whatever I please and I can be her familiar for however long.” Catra’s forced apathy had snapped Glimmer’s rage into a different sort of anger-- an emotion stronger than red. “It’s her choice whether she wants to fix it, you know? I’m no one’s reformation project.”

 

           “You don’t know, do you? If you don’t clean up your act, Catra, then you _wouldn’t_ be her familiar any longer.” The witch’s voice trembled as tears sprung. Catra wouldn’t deny that she didn’t feel a pang of guilt and fear, but she simply committed into the role she placed herself into. Plus, she’d rather be dead than kissing the feet of the Rebellion.

 

           “So what if that happens? I’m surprised that I haven’t been killed. I’m _oh so lucky_ to be _alive_ , after all... With no _freedom_ .” The woman rolled her eyes, wondering why she’s still humoring the usually energetic and preppy girl that hated her guts from day one. “And what do _you_ care about what happens to me?”

 

           “No, you oblivious jerk! You still don’t get it? Adora--” She was immediately cut off with the sound of the door lock shifting to open, and the handle being turned.

 

           Adora slipped in, her eyebrow cocked up. “Is there something wrong? I heard screaming and I came as soon as I heard.” There was an uncomfortable and tense silence as Adora stepped further into the room. Catra took a glance at the woman she has started to grow comfortable with, only to see the darkening bags underneath her eyes. Her bright colored dirty blonde hair had turned duller, as her complexion looked paler. Glimmer merely stood, trembling, ashamed to even turn around and show her crying face. “Glimmer?” Before Adora could have approached her close friend, she teleported far.

 

           “Woah. What’s that about?” Adora muttered aloud, shifting her gaze to her familiar companion who had already curled up.

 

           “I don’t know, princess, why don’t you tell me?” The usually actively teasing remarks were gone, making Adora wondered what might have happened. Catra’s voice wasn’t as defenseless and soft as this, she mused. She simply shrugged it off and floated a bag of take-out food to the top shelf.

 

           Whatever problem it was, Adora can surely look after the two for tomorrow. “Anyway, here’s your dinner. I figured you might be hungry if you waited on me since I’ll have to… run some errands before I can get back.”

 

           There wasn’t a response, but a tail did shift around the paper bag. “Okay, then. See you later, Catra.”

 

           She walked away to exit, but she heard Catra call out, “Remember my conditions, Adora. I get to sleep on the bed while _you’re there_. You better come back early.”

 

           Adora merely huffed, smiling at her endearing partner. “Sure, I’ll try my best. Now go back to whatever catnap you were having.”

 

 

 

           Adora was _very_ late. Her ears twitched with every wound the door would make, but it was an inevitable irritant as it’s a moronic piece of creaking wood. Her bright eyes shifted to the pendulum clock. It says it’s too damn late to even be out since these kids have curfew. Catra is slightly pissed, but it’s all buried with her doubts, worries and fears. Little miss sparkles had her worked up, and she can’t believe that girl was able to do that.

 

 _Click_. The lock definitely shifted. Catra’s ears are at a full attention, her eyes deadly trained upon the door. Glimmer and Bow barged through the door, holding a messed up Adora. She doesn’t look good, with the bruises and cuts that she seemed to have sustained. Catra dropped from her perch and tried to approach the two.

 

           “What the hell happened?” She demanded, but Bow-- the selfless, soft and enigmatic Bow-- gave her a deep scowl.

 

           With a cold and deep voice, he commanded, “Move.” Of which Catra immediately obliged to. Adora’s friends gently placed her on her bed, the girl eliciting a soft moan before sinking further into her painful slumber. Her breathing is shallow, Catra noted, and her hair isn’t tightly bound by her tie. The pristine uniform had been rugged and dirty, as her lips had been busted, and a nasty bruise is starting to form on her wrists.

 

           “Hey.” Her voice surprisingly trembled, not even trying to hide the deep concern she’s feeling. “Hey, come on, can someone explain who or _what_ did this?”

 

           Glimmer stilled her ministrations of taking off the robe from Adora’s form, staring at the familiar with great disdain. “You wanna know who did this? So _now_ you’re able to get off of that high horse that you’ve been trotting about? _Do you_ really _wanna know what happened_?”

 

           She looked like she was ready for an arduous and overdue confrontation, only to notice that Bow had her wrist locked in his palm. She looked back to give him a pointed glare, only to receive a shaking head. Glimmer growled in frustration, “Fine, you deal with her. I have to help Adora. Get her out of this room.”

 

           Immediately, she found herself in the dimly lit walls of the castle, only the moonlight shining through the pristine-kept windows. Catra faced the boy who had his former stoic face dropped into a tired and exhausted expression. “Look, Catra, I know Glimmer had been a bit heavy-handed with her words about how you act recklessly. I also know she accidentally slipped out the fact that Adora vouched for you in front of the Assembly.” Bow started. “Just to let you know, her word is strong, and those words didn’t exactly help her. Whether she’s the descendant of She-Ra or not, it wouldn’t really matter with how large that influence and power is if there’s something out there that’s holding her down. Catra, that’s you. Your actions that cause harm… she takes the brunt of it. She vouched to take your punishments because she was _so convinced_ that you can become good-- that you _are_ good. Well, the Assembly didn’t care how reckless those words were. It doesn’t matter if she dies because Etheria doesn’t really need a descendant right now. The entire world is in balance,and we’re under peacetime.” Suddenly, Bow’s voice had become stiff and hard, as he regarded the familiar with great scrutiny. “And I swear to the First Ones, Catra, if Adora dies because you kept being this… this jackass, then I’m telling you to run far. Not only can Glimmer teleport, I’m one of the greatest hunters out there. That’s just the two of us, just imagine the others.”

 

           Catra felt herself zone out, her eyes widening. Her ears lay flat on her head, slumping onto the floor. “Wha--” She tried to start, but her voice hitched. She curled within herself, hugging herself tight. “What was her punishment-- my punishment?”

 

           “You assaulted a civilian in the refugee village, to a point of near death, Catra, and that has a high bearing. Since you are under the Rebellion, what you have done is basically treason and treachery. However, that wasn’t your only crime that wasn’t pardoned.” Bow explained. “The punishment, for Mages, was--” He looked like he was about to vomit. “-- to repeatedly tug on the magic source of the body. To a Commonfolk, its equivalent is to repeatedly take off someone’s soul and slamming it back in. This process stresses the body, and if the person is weak enough, they might die. Plus, a more accurate feeling for that punishment, is to saw your soul and body in half while being awake and undying-- for _weeks_ . The duration that was given was eight hours, she endured four. Other than that, there were whiplashes or beating in exchange of the days you have to endure in the dungeons. The total was a hundred whiplash, she endured fifty. She could’ve just stayed there for a while after enduring the soul disembodiment, but she just _had_ to go back _to you_. She pleaded the torturer in the middle of passing out, Catra.”

 

           “Wh-Why can’t they just take it on me? Why can’t we share that load?!” Catra shot up, disturbed with what she has heard. It wasn’t as bad as the punishment in the Horde, but it’s bad enough to be inhumane. She didn’t think that the Rebellion could be so cruel, and at some point, Catra had seen these magical beings more than the monsters she was told them to be as. “How can they be so… so _cruel_ to someone like her? That’s unfair!”

 

           “That’s right, it’s unfair because it shouldn’t be her fault to begin with. But her word was her word, and it will not change as it was said in great confidence in front of the Assembly. She cannot go back from it unless approved by the Kings and Queens. Yet Adora, the stubborn fool that she is, still voted confidence for your good will.” Bow glared at the ground, refusing to meet Catra’s desperate eyes. “Honestly, I’m all out for finding the best in people, Catra, but I never saw what she sees in you. At first, I thought it was empathy and guilt since she did come from the Horde, but now… that’s just too much.”

 

           Catra can’t speak, she couldn't really speak. Her throat was dry, and she felt a heavy feeling that weighed her down. Her heart ached as millions of thoughts ran through her head. It was so hard to ruminate all of the information that was given to her. Catra always thought of herself as a second-best failure-- someone that couldn’t be better even if she did her best. She thought that after the war, it wouldn’t matter if she did her best or worst since there’s nothing to lose. Yet here she was, feeling the greatest failure she has ever felt in her life. Adora, ever sweet and caring dork that she is, is hanging at the dregs of life because she had to let out her frustrations onto her. It’s unfair, she surmised. She didn’t know that Adora would foolishly do such thing. She thought that after the war, rules had been easy to break as the Rebellion are light-handed individuals. They literally fight people with rainbows, how else can anyone take them seriously? Maybe that _is_ the problem. She belittled how powerful the Rebellion can be.

 

           The door handle twisted, as Glimmer walked out of the room. She looked as tired and exhausted, but as soon as she met Catra’s gaze, she became enraged. That was until it dropped, once more, into a softer facial expression. She shook her head and walked up to Bow, “You can come inside. She’s resting now.”

 

           “Will she be okay?” He voiced out the question that Catra wanted to know. Glimmer pursed her lips before giving out a deep sigh.

 

           “It depends whether she’ll make it the night. The wizard did a number on her back.”

 

           The two continued to talk as Catra slunk into the dimly lit room. It was so dark, that she mused that it was very hard to see through if someone didn’t have magical abilities. She bounded up to the weakened woman, holding her hand. She felt very cold to the touch, Catra concluded. She frowned and slipped into the sheets, spooning the blonde, who shifted and buried herself to the soft fur. She heard a sound of protest from Glimmer, but Bow merely told her that there’s nothing they can do now. Catra was slightly emotionally tired from the entire debacle that just wanted to drift into slumber. Maybe it was all just a bad dream and tomorrow, she’ll be able to tease and kid around like she used to. And yet, Catra knows it’s time to stop fooling herself.

 

 

 

           Nursing Adora back to health was quite difficult since the punishment took a toll onto her. Catra still felt a heavy guilt that was weighing down her heart, that she didn’t even need Glimmer to constantly remind her the troubles she had caused. Bow, on the other hand, had been quite an understanding person. Catra hated pity-- she loathed the slight thought of anyone feeling remotely sorry for her when she can do all of that for herself. She always did long for anyone to find her as an equal, as someone worthy to be by their side. She thought that being a Force Captain, she could finally achieve the dream of having someone know that she has great potential. After the failure of the Horde, Catra simply stopped caring. And yet, the simple dream of having an equal… it can’t really be achieved as a prisoner, but Adora had been able to show that to her.

 

           She’s her partner and Catra let her down. She _had_ always been a let down.

 

           “Hey.” A raspy voice called, a hand tugging on her own. She looked back up to see Adora awake. It’s been a week since the punishment, so the pain must have subsided. Catra did her best to clean and nurse the wounds on Adora’s body. At first, she would tremble with the thought that she involuntarily had caused the individual marrs on the woman’s body, but she realized that it’s best to just fix it all than wallowing further into brooding.

 

           “You okay?” Adora asked, snapping Catra out of her daze. The beastkin chuckled, feeling tears in her eyes.

 

           “I should be the one asking that, right?” She sniffled, cursing the fact that she had grown all too soft for this weirdo of a witch.

 

           “I guess…? But I’m not the one crying, so…” She held the hand tighter, scooting slightly near to her companion so it would be much more comfortable to hold her.

 

           “I’m so happy. I’m extremely happy you’re okay. You have no idea how relieved I am, you moron.” Catra’s voice trembled, feeling a lump within her throat. “I know I’m a huge jerk, but you don’t have to take the fall for the stupid things I do. In fact, don’t do that anymore. It’s my responsibility to take the hit, and it’s my task to do better because of it.”

 

           “But these punishments, Catra, they’re too much.” Adora pouted.

 

           “That’s true which is why you don’t have to take care of it for me. You don’t have to protect me, Adora. I’m… I’m your friend, let me take care of you, too.” Catra stood up, leaving Adora’s side. “I heard about the second session punishment since you passed out before continuing it. You won’t be going there.”

 

           Adora, eyes widened, tried to rush towards Catra. However, a sharp pain and a clanging sound halted her, seeing that her wrists were bound by a pair of shackles. “Catra!”

 

           “Your word is final, but not if I can stop it. No need for this self sacrifice, Adora. Let me do this. They want a rehabilitated and reformed Horde Force Captain? I’ll show them one.” Catra, with great determination, exited the room as Adora desperately searched for her wand. She saw it placed far from her reach, all the way to Catra’s usual perch.

 

           “Damn it, Catra.” She murmured, slumping back on the bed.

 

 

 

           “Are you sure about this, Force Captain Catra? The punishment for your heinous and petty crimes was contracted for Adora. It was her word.” Queen Angella asked with worry, yet her face looked hopeful. Catra also hopes that the Assembly wouldn’t defer with her intentions. Adora suffered hard enough for her, it’s time to end it.

 

           “It’s Catra. And yes, I am ready to answer for _my_ crimes.” Catra replied with a strong tone. The rest of the Kings and Queens in the coalition murmured amongst themselves, slightly astonished with the turn of events.

 

           “Very well then, Force-- Catra. With the list of your unatoned crimes post and pre war, you are hereby sentenced with soul disembodiment and 5 weeks of dungeon. Unless you wish to exchange your dungeon stay for a different punishment method, you may appeal to us immediately.” Queen Angella recited, worry creeping out of her mask of stoicity.

 

           “I wish to replace my dungeon stay for the alternative punishment.”

 

           Queen Angella paused, closing her eyes in disdain. “Then it shall be done. Soul disembodiment for the duration of four hours, and fifty whiplashes. Guards, escort her to the chamber.”

 

           Stiff guards immediately manhandled their prisoner, holding their spears opposite from her. She was dragged through the rough carpeted castle floors as she readied herself through the pain and suffering she had brought herself to. She closed her eyes, hoping that it was the best judgement. She may have stripped her morals away for the sake of acknowledgement from her superior officers and peers, but tonight, it’s her duty to repay for the sins that she had committed for pride.

 

           They passed through several corridors as Catra wondered if the guards ever got tired of hauling her everywhere. She saw a glimpse of Glimmer and Bow, the latter giving her a worried frown and a determined nod. She always did like the boy better than his partner in crime. He’s one of the good eggs, Catra surmised.

 

           It was agonizing, to say the least. Teeth-pulling, skin-peeling, wretched feeling that simply wouldn’t relieve her. She ached _visibly_ everywhere, and she hadn’t even bled, considerably, yet. Not with a mere twenty whiplash from a spikeless whip. Catra was panting, with her limbs, except her tail, under shackles. The wizard that had been doing the process had his eyes dead, must have been numb from seeing the horrors of torture. However, Catra had to pull through the nightmare that he’s about to procure. Adora had went through it, she’s sure to be able to endure it as well. Not because of her silly pride, no (maybe a little), but with the fact that this punishment would have been magnitudes worse if Adora hadn’t pulled out her Selfless card. She knows how much she owes Adora, but at least with this, it’s considerably less. Okay, maybe it _was_ about pride. Still, she’s worried how Adora can go for a second helping

 

           “2nd hour of soul disembodiment, commencing.” The wizard’s voice sounded awfully robotic-- like a technology she’d hear within the Horde’s systems.

 

           “Sure, buddy. Make me feel right at home.” Catra huffed. Three more hours and thirty more whiplashes to go.

 

 

 

           Right off the bat, she was left alone with a bloody back and zero medical treatment. Good thing she doesn’t essentially sleep on her back as her tail gets in the way. She couldn’t exactly curl up, however, as it’ll open the wounds that she had accumulated. She then resorted into collapsing in the most comfortable side that she preferred. Bow wasn’t kidding, her entire body felt like it’s ripping and mending itself apart. Regardless, she’s quite alive on the dungeon’s spare scratchy bed, basking underneath the midnight moonlight. She hopes she wouldn’t bleed to death under such poetic circumstances. She wasn’t exactly a romantic, and she would really consider not dying after the session. Besides, she really have to get back to Adora.

 

           She felt her vision blur even if it wasn’t considerably dark. She heard the dungeon chamber’s creaking metal door open, and the voices were a bit too loud for her preference. She dismissed it, either way, as she drifted into a slow unconsciousness. Maybe she’ll give walking a try tomorrow since right now, she isn’t really up for it.

 

           Steps had fallen short in front of a severely wounded familiar as Adora had approached her reckless companion. Then again, reckless would have been a very hypocritical word. She was under recovery, still, and the place had her looking back through the countless nightmares. However, she had to get Catra back. She stared at the mark that was seared upon her skin, the symbol of someone who had endured the soul disembodiment punishment for a specific period of time. She heard the doors open, a voice conversing with the wizard.

 

           “Where’s the feline girl?” A voice asked.

 

           “She’s in one of the beds, my liege. She’s resting as we speak.” The wizard had replied in his monotonous voice.

 

           “Good, secure her here and don’t let her out. I’m going to have to deal with her overmorrow. Now that her little master is recovering and out of the way, I can finally pursue the plan. Of course, this is a royal decree, do you understand?”

 

           “Of course, my King. For Etheria.”

 

           “For Etheria, indeed.”

 

           And soon after, the door closes. Adora cringed, hoping that she had brought Glimmer with her. Then again, her friend would surely stop her from coming altogether. She looked everywhere to hide, only to find the room barren. She then looked at her hand and slapped her face for her slow thinking. She gave it a flick with the spell for the short-termed invisibility spell, hiding at the darkest corner of the room. The wizard gave a brief scour at the scene, securing his wounded guest, before leaving the room. The invisibility spell wore off just in time for Adora to leave the area. If she’s going to rescue Catra from whatever vengeful soul is out there, she’s going to have to get some help.

 

           “Alright, where is she?” As soon as Adora came back from her midnight trip, Bow readily asked, lifting his bow and securing the quiver on his back. Meanwhile, Glimmer had curled up at her own bed.

 

           “She’s knocked out. Usually, they bring us out after finishing the punishment, but someone’s plotting _something_ for Catra.” Adora explained.

 

           “Sounds like you could really use some help, huh?” Bow side-eyed at their other friend.

 

           “Why are you both so fixated with her? It’s not as if you’re her keeper, Adora.” Glimmer whined out. “Come on, she’s a lot more trouble than she should be.”

 

           “Because she’s a friend, Glimmer. _A friend_. Might not be to you, but the little kitten had grown on me.” Bow answered before Adora could have spoken. She felt great sense of relief and gratefulness. The man had walked past the door, determination in his hazel eyes. “C’mone, let’s save her 9th life.”

 

           With a nod, Adora had quickly took her robe from the rack, hurrying to put it on. “She’s down in the chambers. According to some mystery guy, he’s going to do something to Catra by overmorrow. I mean, what the heck does overmorrow even mean? Will we be too late?”

 

           “Nah, overmorrow means the day after tomorrow. Technically speaking, we have all the time. But considering our luck, I’d rather be prepared.” Bow whispered. “Can you describe the voice?”

 

           “Oh man, you know I suck at describing things.” Adora pouted, as they slowed into a halt. Bow faced her, bringing his hands upon her arms.

 

           “Come on, Adora, think.”

 

           “Well, it’s a male, definitely.” She concentrated, a furrow forming between her brows. Bow nodded in encouragement as she continued, “His voice was rough and scratchy.”

 

           “What do you mean you lost her?!” A booming voice came near the chamber.

 

           “Exactly like that!” Adora exclaimed before she felt a hand slap her mouth. Bow brought his index finger on his lips, indicating the need for silence.

 

           He shoved himself and Adora in a corner before whispering, “Do the invisibility spell.”

 

           Adora nodded, casting it on Bow before preparing to cast in onto her. However, a large boot had come into view, only to see King Mercia in front of her. With his scowl, deep, he rumbled. “I knew I smelled something fishy.”

 

 

 

           Being a beastkin, Catra had the upper hand of being resilient. While her entire body ached, she sure hoped that she could immediately recover from the wounds, injuries and pain that she had sustained. After hearing some conniving plan about her, she immediately tasked herself to leave the place. With the last dregs of her consciousness, she limped far and away from the dungeons. She hid in the broom closet near to the dungeon entrance, trying to recuperate for enough strength. Right after a few minutes, she has heard footsteps outside,  with someone entering the dungeons. A booming voice had reverberated through the thick walls, obviously the person who is very much upset of her missing presence.

 

           It walked away and slammed the door, and then, there was silence. She was about to get out after a few minutes, until she heard the footsteps and the dungeon door slamming shut. Immediately, she scurried away before stumbling upon nothing. “Ugh, what the--”

 

           She felt bumping on to something only to find out a negative space. She poised to run off once more until a voice harshly whispered to her, “Catra!”

 

           “Bow? Where are you?” She looked around, trying to make sense with where he might be.

            

           “Adora casted a short-term invisibility spell on me so you can’t exactly see me.”

 

           “Adora? Where is she? The both of you shouldn’t even be here.” Catra hissed. “I swear if she’s got herself in trouble for me again…”

 

           There was a slight silence before Catra had grown suspicious. “Bow?” The spell had worn off and Catra had finally seen the guilt-stricken face of her friend. Her face contorted into anger, punching the nearby cobblestone wall. “Dammit! I hoped she _was_ selfless not… self-righteous.”

 

           “She knows about King Mercia, too?” Catra asked as Bow nodded in response. “Ugh, that girl will get herself _killed_ . The guy _hates_ my guts.”

 

           “What the heck did you even do?” Bow inquired as they moved further from the dungeon doors.

 

           “Basically, I was tasked to rig the entire palace with ice melting technology while the Princess prom was ongoing. I was small and agile so I got to slip through, while Scorpia had me as a plus one.” Catra frowned at the memory. “There were a few casualties, but one of them was King Mercia’s wife.”

 

           “Oh. Oh no.” Bow cringed. “That’s a really horrible story.”

 

           “I know, and I’m really and truly sorry for that. The damage was only made to lure out the princesses, but the technology was too strong that it simply trapped or killed some of them.” Catra willfully stated, staring at Bow with sincere eyes. “Trust me, being a cat for three years wasn’t entirely an unproductive process. I just had to let it sink in after months of learning more with Adora. But seeing as how I got into this mess in the first place… it’s okay if you don’t entirely believe where my morals lie.”

 

           “Hey, look. You have a really bad past and I’m not going to simply forget it. But you’re trying to change for the better, and right now, I know you care very much for Adora.” Bow gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “You received your punishment, and Adora had taken some of it as well. I think she already knew that you’re a good person, Catra. You just have to show it more. You told me, in great confidence, that the incident wasn’t supposed to kill and I believe you. And while a death is a death, it is still illegal for King Mercia to kill anyone under cold blood.”

 

           “Thank you, Bow.” She whispered under her breath, not knowing that she needed the reassurance. “Now let’s get her out of the dungeon.”

 

           She stood up before remembering how weak she was, stumbling upon the rough ground. By mid fall, however, Bow had been able to catch her. “Woah, I think you should get some rest. I’ll get Glimmer and--”

 

           “No. I didn’t have her back before, and I won’t lose her this time. What sort of partner am I if I can’t even save that dork from a mermaid?” Catra stubbornly pouted, wrestling away from Bow.

 

           “Wow, and you say Adora’s self-righteous. You both really are from the same mold. Is everyone from the Horde shaped like that?” Bow teased.

 

           “Shut up.” Catra weakly declined, which didn’t really help her much in the actual case. The hunter gave her an endeared smile.

 

 

 

           Saving Adora wasn’t entirely easy without a help of a teleporting witch, Catra grumbled. It was relatively easy to sneak in and out, but having a non-agile group and two injured members in the party, she’d really rather a teleporting witch who could easily slip them out trouble. But with a murderous King on the loose, she’s rather dubious with who the council members would willingly listen to.

 

           “My, my, descendant of She-Ra…” The King clicked his tongue, his voice harsh and low in the silent chamber. “I have witnessed the chain of foolishness from the First Ones, to the Assembly, and now, you. Stupidity begets stupidity, after all, with quite the simpletons that you all are. I still found myself astounded how readily the Rebellion took the Horde’s children under their wings as if they weren’t any _dirtier_ than the monsters that built them.”

 

           “You’re wrong! Not all of them are evil and villainous as you thought they are.” Adora exclaimed. “There are those kind and misguided children that simply was _taught_ and _forced_ to be evil!”

 

           Catra pursed her lips, feeling a soft thrum in her chest. She felt a wash of guilt, soon after, for letting Adora down. She rose from her position, signalling Bow to follow suit. They slipped past the wizard as he snored upright. She gave him a peculiar glance before hurrying along.

 

           “How ignorant! You cannot see that _you’re_ misguided, child.” King Mercia brought his trident forward, leaning nearer to his chained prisoner. “I expected more for the person who was simply created to see justice, and yet, you cannot even see the imbalance that’s brought in this world!”

 

           “Wrong again, King Mercia! I can see it clearly!” A bright light flooded the room, causing Catra and Bow to shield their eyes from the flash. The sound of shackles and crumbling stones were heard as lithe footsteps grew near.

 

           “That’s my girl.” Catra grinned before pulling her to the corner as she ran out of the room “Come, this way.”

 

           They ran far as Bow covered their backs. They’re both injured, Catra more so. Just before they could reach the exit, Catra felt a force holding her back.

 

           “The kitten came back to the lion’s den, hm?” King Mercia chuckled as the wizard held her in place. Adora tried to pry her from the magic using her own, but the wizard’s spell was stronger than hers. Bow shot his arrow, but the King quickly deflected it with his trident. “Tonight, I’ll serve your justice, Force Captain Catra. Let Etheria recognize the true monster that hides underneath the actor you’ve become.”

 

           Adora snapped out of her initial shock as she heard the guttural sound that evolved into a harsh scream. Catra, underneath the heavy wafting magic of the wizard, had been writing in agony. Adora rushed to tackle the wizard only to find the King’s fist aimed at her core. She tried to dodge, but she was weakened by the injuries she had sustained. Bow tried to offer support, to no avail, as the King’s water magic, through the heavy rain that thundered from the outside, had been able to deflect his arrows.

 

           “You are no match, child. And to think you were supposed to be our empowering protector. By the end of the day, you’re nothing.” The blonde witch, sprawled on the ground, readied herself as King Mercia poised his weapon to her chest. “You have been a great nuisance, and so, some accidents _can_ happen.”

 

           “No!” Bow exclaimed, reaching for another shot in his quiver only to find that he’s fallen short. He watched in defeat as the King jammed his weapon down to the cobblestone floor. Suddenly, Adora had disappeared from her demise, leaving a confused set of people. The next person to disappear was Bow, finding himself at the arms of his best friend.

 

           “Glimmer!” He grinned as she shushed him. Immediately after, she backed away to disappear once more, apparating with Catra on her arms.

 

           “My mother is near, she’s going to deal with this.” Glimmer said with finality, as Adora hurriedly gave her a quick hug.

 

           “Thank you.” She said with conviction.

 

           Glimmer paused before returning the hug, slightly tired from transporting three people in such a short span of time. “I don’t leave my friends hanging.”

 

           Almost as if they couldn’t catch their breath, Catra had awoken and gone ravenous. Her irises were dilated, blood thirsty and ferocious. Bow yelped from his position as the familiar had poised to pounce on the boy.

 

           “Oh no.” Adora gasped as she ran towards her companion. She tackled her down before she could lunge at Bow. Glimmer hurriedly took him far from the scene as Adora pinned Catra down. “Snap out of it, Catra!”

 

           The only response she got was more struggling and a lot more growling. She was growing tired as her mind-altered partner continued to resist her. With the last of her strength, she gave the woman a headbutt, considering that it was supposedly her best choice.

 

           “You idiot, we didn’t stupidly save each other’s butts just to get your brain fried!” Adora moaned before slipping off of the woman who had now stilled. There was a brief pause and the hesitant footsteps of both Glimmer’s and Bow’s, until she heard a soft laughter by her side.

 

           “You’re damn right, I should know better.” Catra croaked out.

 

           After the initial shock washed away, Adora huffed out a weak laughter. Through the ridiculousness of the entire situation, Glimmer and Bow followed suit, the latter falling on his knees in exhaustion.

 

           “You two sure know how to make each other’s lives a little bit tiring.” Bow blurted out.

 

           “What are partners for?” Adora retorted as Catra slowly slipped into unconsciousness once more.

 

 

 

           It took weeks for Catra and Adora to recover, more so for Catra. Further repercussions of the mind-altering spell had been expunged by Queen Angella, as King Mercia and the wizard have been arrested and punished for their crimes of assault, wrongful use of magic, and treason. So far, Adora had been taking care of her fallen companion, as Glimmer and Bow gave them space.

 

           “You know, if you wanted to see me stripped so badly, sweetheart, you just gotta ask.” Catra opened her eyes, finding Adora in the middle of changing her clothes. Naturally, the witch’s complexion had turned into shades of red, sputtering before finding a coherent answer.

 

           “For someone who wanted to rip off everyone’s head, you sure are brazzen during the morning after.” Adora gave her a slightly smug smile. However, instead of having her banter returned, Catra’s face grew impassive.

 

           “It was a very dark place, I have to say. I didn’t think I’d find the old coot haunting me again.” Catra rambled. “Having my mind altered and displaced… I could see everything. I could see how much I thrashed and how much I had to do in order to simply regain a little bit of myself.”

 

           Adora had sat on her bed, one that was occupied by her partner, as she held the beastkin’s hand. She gave it a reassuring squeeze before muttering, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know how hard it was.”

 

           “Believe me, honey, it was _bad_. Straight out of my vault of nightmares-- unleashed. Wouldn’t really want to recount any of that.” Catra gave her a weak chuckle through her purr. “Although, I do remember a certain blonde mage that had been helping me defeat them… Know anything about that.”

 

           Adora gave her a bashful grin before explaining, “To release someone with a mind-altering spell, Queen Angella had to find someone willing enough to transport the essence of their consciousness into yours. Basically, it’s like a sweeper that, uhh, sweeps the instigators away.”

 

           “Even in my nightmares, you’re there to get me out of trouble. You really have to one-up me, don’t you?” Catra said in mockery.

 

           “Hey, you’re my partner. You don’t owe me anything.” Adora had now fully placed herself on the bed, slouching on the head board. She felt Catra push up from her lying position before resting her head to her shoulder, nuzzling and purring. Adora didn’t know how to reciprocate her show of affection, but she really didn’t need to. She felt a hand rest upon the seared mark of the punished.

 

           “I know, but you have to realize that even if you say I don’t, I still do. You saved me in a very dark hole I dug myself into, both literally and metaphorically. I couldn’t have done it without you, or Bow; or heck, even Glimmer.”

 

           There was a brief silence as Catra played with her hand, careful not to cut her finger with her claw. Adora felt comfortable and at ease, her heart melting at the feeling of Catra’s acceptance. “Thank you for letting us in. I’d do it again, if I have to.”

 

           “It was hard, I’ll be true. With the familiar-master dynamic that we have. I have my pride, but… I don’t really have to have it in expense of the people I care about. You don’t have to hurt for me, though. Like I said, I don’t want people I care about get hurt.”

 

           “Aww, so you admit that you do care for me.” Adora cooed.

 

           Catra, without even a drop of denial gave her an unguarded and soft expression. “You really want an honest answer for that?”

 

           “Will you give me one?”

 

           “Close your eyes and maybe you’ll find out.”

 

 

 

 

The Crack Fic That Will Never Be Born

 

           “Well I didn’t really expect her to turn into a 5 feet tall of pure adorable, have I?!” She exclaimed. “It’s not exactly planned anywhere on my calendar, but oops, maybe I simply _forgot to place it in there_!”

 

           “Okay, everyone, let’s calm down and breathe,” Glimmer repeatedly inhaled and exhaled slowly before turning to her companions. “Now, let’s figure out what the fuck did you feed Mrs. Crunch.”

 

           “Look, all I did was give her her munchies, go to sleep, and then _bam!_ A naked cat-woman on the foot of my bed!” She wailed, throwing her hands up. “My _cat_ became a living breathing _human-cat_ . A _catgirl!_ ”

 

           “Yeah, yeah we’ve established that.” Glimmer sighed. “ _Also_ . We are not calling her a… a _catgirl_. Call her anything just not catgirl, please. I’m trying to deviate from that topic.”

 

           “Hunyan it is. My defense mechanism comes from sparring and humor. Plus, I will never be over it.” Adora hissed. “Who the hell gets over something like _that_?”

 

           “Hey, if you’re done having a panic over there, I’ll have you know that it’s feeding time. Also, the name’s Catra not… Mrs. Crunch.” She cringed and slipped back off of the doorframe.

 

           “Oh my god, she even has a cat-related name.” Adora breathlessly gawked in amazement, coupled with Bow simply squealing in his own delight. “Did you also see my oversized hockey jersey on her? Damn.”

 

           Glimmer slapped her hand on her face, clearly irritated with her simpleton friends. “Snap out of it! We got a situation at our hands, people!”

 

           “Shhh. Let us bask in this magical moment.” Adora swooned, leaving her room for the kitchen. “I should probably feed her, too. Say, is it considered bestiality if I, perhaps, have a weird attraction to my cat who suddenly turned into a hunyan?”

 

           “I am _not_ talking to you about the ethics of lusting over your cat, Adora.” Glimmer crossed her arms. “Also can we please not address her species as ‘hunyan’?”

 

           “I mean, if she’s a living conscious being then I don’t think it’s necessarily bestiality…” Bow shrugged. “It’s not as if there’s ample research surrounding hunyans.”

 

           “Oh. My god. I can’t believe we’re having a discussion with whether Adora gets to bang Mrs. Crunch.” Glimmer hastily turned to the blonde, “Go feed the cat and get back here, you hear? Don’t fucking flirt with her without having prior knowledge with what the hell she even is.”

 

           “I make no promises.” Adora winked as she skipped away from the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)  
> I might do some minor edits since I don't exactly have a beta, but I'm willing to give this story a premature go. Maybe for my 4th and 5th attempt, I'll finally take off all possible errors that I wanted to change lol.


End file.
